Brooklyn's Calling
by CyberChick135
Summary: "The next Slayer has been chosen. This is the beginning of her story." Brooklyn Decker is the newly called Slayer, taking up residence in Los Angeles. After her path crosses with Angel, she decides to aid him in protecting LA from the forces of evil. With new friends and allies at their side, Angel Investigations is born, helping those who need it most. (1st in Slayer series)
1. City Of

**City Of...**

* * *

 _"Into every generation, there is a chosen one. One girl in all the world. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer."_

Los Angeles, also known as the City of Angels, that's where our story begins. The story of a new Slayer, who's destiny is to fight the forces of evil in every shape and form. However, her destiny isn't all her own, but is tied with that of the champion, the ensouled vampire. Everything has been set in motion with the calling of the new Slayer, now she just needs to come face to face with her allies against the supernatural forces of evil.

* * *

A teenage blonde dressed in a beige colored t-shirt, dark fitted jeans, black ankle boots and a black leather jacket danced with a group of girls at a dive-bar/nightclub in downtown Los Angeles. The strobe lights flickered in shades of blue, silver, green, and gold, being the only source of light on the dancefloor. She glided across the dancefloor, catching the attention of a group of men huddled in a dark corner. Brooklyn Decker was her name, and she was more than met the eye.

One of the men, who looked between the ages of nineteen and twenty-one, set his beer bottle on the table and strode onto the dancefloor, standing in front of Brooklyn and gave her a devilish grin. "Now why is a pretty little thing like you dancing alone?" he asked, his voice soft and smooth. He had short, dark hair and wore plain jeans, a brown checkered flannel and a darker brown leather jacket.

"Guess I just haven't found the right partner." she replied with a smile, her hazel eyes glistening under the lights. She took a few steps back and started swaying her hips to the music, spinning around, her hair flowing like a golden veil. He watched her intently, his tongue sliding across his lips.

Over at the bar, a male that was the embodiment of 'tall, dark, and handsome' was rambling on about a girl. He caught the group of six males leave with three females and watched as they left through the side door leading to the alleyway, his eyes focusing on the blonde. After a few minutes, the handsome stranger got up from the bar and followed.

"You really know the doorman?" one of the girls asked, a brunette in a leather skirt and tight blouse. "You can get us into Lido?"

The leader of the gang, a male with dirty-blonde hair, grabbed the brunette's arm in a tight grip. "I don't want to go clubbing anymore." he said with a growl. "Let's party right here."

The other five guys tightened their grips on Brooklyn and the third girl they picked up, a red-head in a tight dress. "Hey!" the red-head shrieked, struggling against the two men restraining her.

Brooklyn remained calm, eyeing each of the males carefully. "You boys really want to do this here?" she asked, flipping her hair back off her shoulders. She reared her elbows back and knocked the two men holding her arms off their feet and into a dumpster. "Let them go and deal with me."

One of the men holding the red-head let go and stood before Brooklyn, "Bold talk." he stated, grinning. "Let's see what-"

He was cut off when the young Slayer sunk her right fist into his jaw, sending him flying back into the brick wall. The rest of the gang converged on her, their faces changing into something ungodly. "Alright pretty thing, let's dance."

Brooklyn cracked a smile and spun around, kicking two of the vampires away, pulling something wooden from a sheath in her boot. She plunged it into the chest of a third vampire, one with shaggy, shoulder length hair. The next instant, he was a pile of dust at her feet, the other five looking on in shock. "That's right boys, there's a new Slayer in town."

That's when they converged on her, hissing and snarling, the two other women running in the opposite direction, screaming at the top of their lungs. Mr. Tall-Dark-Handsome exited the club and watched as the blonde held her own against five vampires. He watched her closely, knowing only one person who could move like that. When two vampires turned to dust, he knew she was a Slayer.

The vampire that was flirting with Brooklyn in the club earlier shook off her latest punch. He bared his fangs and lunged at her, getting a few hits in and knocked her into a parked car, grasping her throat.

Mr. Stranger from the bar whistled, getting one of the vampire's attention, only for him to drive a stake into his chest, alerting the other two and the pinned Slayer. He knocked one vamp to the side and yanked the other off the Slayer. She jumped to her feet, her eyes meeting the ones of her rescuer. "Thanks." she breathed, giving him a smile.

The two vampires brushed off the attack, preparing to fight back. The vampire with dark, spiked hair with blonde tips charged first. Brooklyn grabbed the stake from the mysterious stranger's hand and jammed it into the charging vampire's chest, turning him to dust. The Slayer locked eyes with the vampire she flirted with in the club, twirling the stake in her hand.

He brushed himself off, licking his fangs. With a growl he ran at the Slayer, who spun on her heels and impaled the vampire with the stake, a wide grin on her face. She smoothed out her shirt and sighed, "All in a night's work." she chuckled.

"Slayer huh?" the handsome stranger from the bar noted, making the blonde teen turn to face him. "How long you been at this?"

"A few months." Brooklyn answered, tossing the stake back to him and grabbed her own off the ground. "Thanks, for the save." She jumped onto the hood of the parked car, never taking her eyes off the man who helped her. "Catch ya later." Using her abilities, she jumped onto the fire escape balcony of the building next to the club, climbing her way to the roof. Brooklyn watched as Mr. Tall-Dark-Handsome walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Brooklyn climbed into her second story bedroom via her window, shrugging off her leather jacket and hanging it on the closet doorknob. Having only been in Los Angeles barely a month, boxes were the main attraction. The only put together thing was a full sized bed with a few pillows and pink and grey sheets.

Someone knocked on the door, opening it slightly, revealing a man with short, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "You ready for school tomorrow?" he asked, standing in the doorway of his daughter's room.

"Yeah, just figuring out what to wear." Brooklyn nodded, pulling out a couple sweaters from the box near her closet.

"I know the move was a bit sudden, but soon LA will feel like home." Nicholas assured, patting his daughter's shoulder. "Don't stay up too late." He gave a nod and left the room.

"Yeah, whatever." the Slayer rolled her eyes and grabbed a pair of black and red checkered shorts and a red tank top, heading to her bathroom to change for the night.

* * *

"I'm ready for school." Brooklyn called as she ran down the stairs, dressed in black ankle boots, black leggings under a jean mini-skirt and a light blue off-shoulder sweater.

"Alright." Nicholas called back, organizing files in his briefcase. He wore black slacks and matching blazer, over a lilac-colored dress shirt, with a dark colored tie. "I'll drop you off and head into the office."

The two climbed into the black SUV parked in the driveway. "Now, I don't get off until seven, so your aunt will pick you up today after school." Nicholas informed as he pulled up into the front curve of a two-story building, with the sign hung over the doorway 'Lakewood High School, Today's Lancers, Tomorrow's Leaders'. "Have a good day sweetheart."

"Yeah." Brooklyn sighed, stepping out of the car. "See ya, dad." She watched as he drove away and turned back to face the school. Some of the students already took notice of her and were staring. "This is gonna be fun." Brooklyn muttered dryly, making her way into the school.

The Slayer found her locker and started putting her books away, ignoring the stares of the other students. A smiling brunette in a pink blouse and jeans walked up to her, "Hi there." she greeted. "I'm Kacy Andrews, you're new here, aren't you?"

"That obvious, huh?" Brooklyn chuckled dryly, holding a binder, day-planner, and pencil case to her chest. "Yeah, I moved here from Las Vegas a few months ago. My name's Brooklyn."

Kacy nodded, still grinning, "Well, I'm the class representative chosen to show you around, Brooklyn." she informed, the two walking to their first class. "So, why the move?"

The blonde sighed, "My dad got a job offer from some law firm here in LA." she answered. "He took it without question and here we are."

The brunette looped her arm through the new girl's, "Well, I'm sure you'll fit right in here in no time."

"Swell." Brooklyn muttered under her breath.

* * *

When the final bell rang, the front doors flew open and the student body exited in crowds. Waiting by the front curve was a dark sedan, with a middle-aged woman in the driver's seat. She had blonde hair pulled into a bun and wore navy slacks with a white blouse.

"There's my aunt." Brooklyn informed, her and Kacy standing off to the side. "Thanks for the help today."

"Of course." Kacy giggled, "Cheerleading tryouts are next week, I think you'd be a great addition to the squad."

"I'll think about it." Brooklyn waved to her newly-made acquaintance as she made her way to her aunt's vehicle.

"Good first day?" Maryanne asked as her niece climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yeah." the Slayer nodded. "Still can't believe I was moved up a year."

"Well, you're a smart girl." Maryanne chuckled, patting Brooklyn's knee. "Which is why I need your help." She placed a manilla folder on the Slayer's lap. "Take a look at those reports and tell me what you think."

"This that case you've been working on at the station." Brooklyn asked, reading over one of the medical reports.

Maryanne nodded, "We're reaching the end of our rope." she sighed, "Just when we think we get a small lead, we lose it."

"Thinkin it's something supernatural?" the Slayer raised an eyebrow, examining a photograph of a tattoo on one of the Jane Doe victims.

"Possibly." her Watcher confirmed.

"Alright, I'll go to the library and see what I can dig up." Brooklyn leaned back in the seat.

* * *

That night, Brooklyn snuck into the public library, sitting at one of the computer stations. Using the police reports her aunt had given her, she compared notes on a few online news articles and wrote down common denominators.

Unknown to her, the mysterious stranger from the club the previous night was hiding behind one of the bookshelves, watching the Slayer intently, wondering what she was doing there at that hour of the night. He took one step and accidentally bumped into a stool in the center of the isle.

Brooklyn's head shot up when she heard the noise, her eyes scanning the area. She quickly wrote down a few more points of information that could help her aunt and closed out her browser, running out of the library through an open window. She waited a few minutes before looking through another window, seeing the handsome stranger that helped her the previous night, "Wonder what he wants." her eyes widened when she saw that he had pulled up the browser history and was going over the news articles she found. She backed away from the building and hid in the bushes. When he exited the library, she followed him to an old office building where he disappeared into a manhole.

* * *

The next morning, Brooklyn met her aunt at the LAPD prescient where she was the sergeant. "I think I found someone who you could talk to about one of our Jane Does." Maryanne informed, slipping her niece a piece of paper with a name and address scribbled on it.

"So you ID'd one of the bodies?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah, her name was Denise Perkins." Maryanne answered. "We ID'd her with dental records and the tattoo on her shoulder. When we searched her apartment we found this-" she showed Brooklyn a picture of Denise with another woman, a blonde with brown eyes. "Her name is Christina Clarke, but she goes by Tina."

"Alright, I'll go talk to her. See what I can find out." The Slayer gave a smile and pecked her aunt's cheek before leaving, accidentally bumping into a woman detective. "Sorry." she muttered, not looking back.

* * *

Brooklyn casually walked down the sidewalk, double checking to make sure she had the right building. She stepped inside and headed for the stairs, taking one look back to make sure she wasn't followed by anyone. Brooklyn came to the door leading to the second floor, hearing a man's voice on the other side. She waited until she heard the ding of an elevator before slipping into the hallway. "Alright, apartment 2B." She checked the address on her note and found the place, the door slightly ajar. When she carefully pushed it open, she found Tina's pale body in the middle of the floor, a clearly visible bite wound to her neck, fresh blood still dripping.

Brooklyn knelt by the body, shaking her head. Rapid footsteps approaching caught the young Slayer's ears and she hid behind the door, pulling a small dagger from her belt. The tall, handsome stranger burst into the apartment, stopping suddenly beyond the threshold as he stared at Tina's body. His sudden shock left him open to be tackled to the ground, and he soon felt the blade at his neck and was looking into the hazel eyes of the Slayer.

"You." Brooklyn panted, pressing the blade to the stranger's neck.

"Hi." he breathed, not taking his eyes off her.

"Who the hell are you?" the Slayer demanded, her grip on the dagger tightening.

The stranger kept his eyes locked with hers, "Angel." he answered calmly. "My name's Angel."

"Angel." Brooklyn repeated softly, pulling her weapon back and stepping away from him. A woman's voice echoed in her mind, _"An Angel will guide you on your path."_

Angel got to his feet, "I know how this must look." he stated, "But, I'm not following you or anything. I was-" he glanced to the body.

"You knew her?" Brooklyn questioned.

"Not really." Angel admitted. "I was trying to help her. But I was too late."

"Do you know who did this?" the Slayer continued.

"Possibly." Angel answered, his eyes glued to Tina. "I'll make him pay."

"Then we're on the same page." Brooklyn flipped her hair back and slid her hands in her pockets.

At dusk, Brooklyn and Angel watched as the LAPD cleaned up the crime scene and Coroner's Office took Tina's body away. Brooklyn turned to look at her new ally, "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

Angel stepped out of the elevator into his apartment, Brooklyn following close behind. "The guy' trying to take her at the party was called Stacy."

"First name or last name?" Brooklyn questioned, looking around the apartment.

Out of kitchen appeared Doyle, a fair-skinned male with dark hair and green eyes. "Whoa, who's this girl?" he asked in a thick, Irish accent.

Brooklyn looked him over, straightening her posture and put her hand on her hip, "I'm Brooklyn, the Vampire Slayer." she introduced with a grin.

Doyle looked to Angel, "Is there any particular reason you've joined forces with yet another Slayer?" he asked, blinking. "Remember the last time-"

"Tina's dead." Angel cut him off. "Brooklyn found the body, we're after the same guy."

"A vampire." Brooklyn clarified. "And Tina wasn't his only victim. He's killed at least three more girls." She tucked some hair behind her ear, "So, you think it's this Stacy guy?"

"No. He's professional muscle, probably done some time." Angel answered.

"I can ask around." Doyle volunteered, earning a glance from the Slayer. "I know some people."

Angel grabbed a phone book from the shelf "Great. Start with the car." he ordered, droping the phone book on the desk, Doyle and Brooklyn crowding around it. "Grey '87 Black Mercedes 300E, going to need some serious work on the bumper. Call the chop shops."

"I know a couple that ain't in the book, too." Doyle added.

"You must know a lot of seedy people then." Brooklyn noted.

"This is LA sweetheart," Doyle reminded her, "everyone's seedy on some level."

Angel clenched his hands into fists, trying to keep a lid on his anger. "The guy in the car leads me to Stacy. Stacy leads me to Russell."

"Russell?" Brooklyn repeated.

"He's behind the killings." Angel clarified, gritting his teeth.

"You couldn't have known she was going to run out on you like that." Doyle tried to reassure the vampire, who wasn't really listening, "You can't cut yourself off from…"

"Doyle," Angel cut off. "I don't want to share my feelings, I don't want to open up. I want to find Russell and I want to look him in the eye."

"Then what?" Brooklyn questioned.

Angel looked up and met her eyes. "Then I'm going to share my feelings."

A grin spread across the Slayer's face, "If that involves some serious ass-kicking then I'm in." Doyle gulped and glanced up at her, fear filling his eyes.

While Doyle was busy squeezing his contacts for information, Brooklyn was jabbing away at a punching bag. Angel set a glass of water on the table near her. The blonde looked up and brushed some hair from her face, "So, I take it I'm not the first Slayer you've met."

"I've come across a few." Angel admitted, "I knew the Slayers that came before you. One's really nice and the other's completely crazy."

"I know they're both still alive." Brooklyn stated, gulping down the water. "My aunt told me. The Slayer that came before me lies in a comatose-state while the other is still going about the duties in another town." Seeing the look of confusion on Angel's face, Brooklyn added, "My aunt, Maryanne Donovan, is also my Watcher."

"Oh. That's nice." Angel nodded.

"I think I found our Stacy guy." Doyle called out, getting both Brooklyn's and Angel's attention.

* * *

The Stacy in question was the owner of Stacy's Gym Supplies. Brooklyn strolled inside, wearing a white tank-stop and black shorts, admiring some of the workout equipment.

"Can I help you miss?" Stacy asked, giving his new customer a warm smile.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about a man named Russell." Brooklyn replied

Confusion spread across Stacy's face. Angel appeared behind Stacy and pulled him back by the collar of his shirt, pinning him down on a weight bench. "Where does he live, how much security does he have?" Angel growled, Brooklyn standing opposite him.

"Listen, whatever she was to you, you better forget it." Stacy shot back. "You have no idea who you're dealing with here."

Angel applied more pressure, Brooklyn looking down at Stacy's face, bracing her hand on her knees, "Russell. Let me guess. Not big on the daylight and the mirrors? Drinks a lot of V-8?" she listed.

"You get in his way, he'll kill you." Stacy threatened. "He'll kill everyone you care about."

"There is nobody left that I care about." Angel clarified, adding more pressure to the captive's throat.

* * *

Back in Angel's apartment, Angel filled up a black bag with various weapons, with Doyle standing near him, watching. "Wow, you're really going to war here." he chuckled dryly. "I guess you, uh, you've seen a few in your time, yeah?"

"Fourteen." Angel confirmed. "Not including Vietnam. They never declared it."

Doyle nodded and leaned back, catching a peek through the slightly ajar door to Angel's bedroom, seeing a blue and purple butterfly tattoo on Brooklyn's lower back. The Slayer exited the room, wearing a black, low-cut halter top, skinny jeans with holes in the knees, and black ankle boots.

"Weapons ready?" she asked, pulling her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Ready to go." Angel replied.

Doyle clapped his hands together, "Well, best of luck to you both." he wished, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "I've got some fairly large coin riding on the Vikings tonight, but I'll be there with you in spirit, yeah?"

Brooklyn raised an eyebrow, "What're talkin about?"

"You're driving." Angel added.

The Irish, half-demon's jaw dropped, "Now wait a minute. Nah-a, I'm not combat ready. I'm just the messenger!"

Angel tossed him the weapons bag, "And we're the message." Him and Brooklyn exchanged a look as the Slayer grabbed some thick rope from across the table.

* * *

When the sun fully set, the trio set out. Angel drove his convertible up to the gate of a large mansion. He jumped out, throwing the keys to Doyle. Him and Brooklyn approached the guard booth.

"How're you doing?" Angel laughed dryly, his arm around Brooklyn as they walked up to the guard. "I think we're lost. We are looking for a Roscomere."

"Whatchya watchin?" Brooklyn questioned in a valley-girl voice, smacking her bubble gum. She leaned into the booth, "Is that the game? Vikings on?" She threw out her right fist and knocked the guy unconscious while Angel pulled the cable from the security camera pointed at the gate.

Angel took off his light jacket and shirt and threw them in the car. Brooklyn did the same, discarding her pink, leather jacket and spit her gum into the bushes, grabbing the bag of weapons from the backseat.

"Tie him up." she told Doyle.

"We're out in ten minutes or we're not coming out." Angel added, the duo of vampire and Slayer jumping the wall and sneaking up to the mansion.

* * *

Angel set a charge on the fusebox while Brooklyn threw a grappling hook to a window sill. Using her Slayer abilities, she scaled the wall and slipped inside through an open window, finding herself inside a study of some kind. She opened the door and peeked around, seeing the coast was clear, bracing herself against a wall. A scream caught her attention and she instantly tensed up, not wanting to jump the gun.

A girl a few years older then Brooklyn, with brown hair and tanned skin ran up the stairs screaming. She was caught by Russell, who was now in full vampire mode when suddenly the lights blew out.

"Russell Winters." a soft, feminine voice chimed, making the vampire in question turn around. Brooklyn stepped out of the shadows, the heels of her boots clanking with every step.

"Who're you?" Russell asked.

Brooklyn giggled playfully, "Oh, me, I'm nobody special, really." she smirked. "I'm just the girl who's going to kill you."

Russell hissed and lunged for the teenager, only to be met with her fist to his face. She spun around and kicked him, followed with repeated jabs to his face, chest, and abdominal area. She dodged his counter blows, flipping over him and landed on the thick, marble railing of the open landing, facing Russell with a sly grin.

"Huh, able to deal blows to me without injuring yourself, and move with such grace and precision where it's almost natural." Russell noted, looking over the teenage girl. "There's no doubt about it, you're the Slayer."

"Ding-ding." Brooklyn giggled, "Give the undead fiend a prize."

"Another Slayer." the brunette woman, Cordelia, mumbled. "Hope she's not as crazy as the last one."

"Of course, you're still young." Russell went on. "You made a mistake coming at me so openly, and alone."

Brooklyn pursed her lips, "Who said I was alone?" she shrugged.

Angel stepped out of the shadows behind Brooklyn, "I have a message for you, from Tina." he said, standing beside Brooklyn.

Cordelia's eyes widened slightly, "Angel." her lips curled into a smile.

Brooklyn pulled a stake from the waistband of her jeans, twirling it between her fingers. The two charged forward, attacking Russell from both sides. One would punch, the other would kick, then they'd reverse. Russell and Angel appeared to be evenly matched and he managed to knock him back. Brooklyn took the opening to stake him, but he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop the stake she held.

"Such a young Slayer." Russell cooed. "Still so much yet to learn, but never will."

Brooklyn brought her foot up and kicked him between in the legs, making him hunch over, and she brought her elbow down on his neck, backflipping away from the vampire. She glanced at Cordelia, who was frozen in terror, "You should probably go." Brooklyn advised, giving the other girl a gentle push towards the stairs.

Bodyguards with drawn guns charged up the stairs. Brooklyn did a sequence of gymnastics move to put some distance between her and the bodyguards, kneeling next to Angel, who pulled the runner out form under the armed guards.

"Nice." Brooklyn praised, slapping his shoulder as she helped him to his feet.

"Kill them!" Russell ordered in a growl.

One of the guards aimed his gun and fired, Angel taking the shot to the chest to protect Brooklyn. "Angel." she gasped, bracing him as he recoiled.

"Get out." he told her.

"Let's go." Brooklyn looped his arm around her shoulders, a bullet hitting her hip as the two jumped over the banister and hit the floor. Cordelia screamed when they landed right in front of her. "Help me with him." Brooklyn yelled at her as they ran out the front door.

* * *

Cordelia and Brooklyn lugged Angel through the bushes, coming up on Doyle, who was standing in front of the car, which was dented and steaming.

"Doyle!" Brooklyn called, getting his attention.

He spun around, and tried to play it cool, "You know, I've had a bit of an accident," he stammered, trailing off when he saw Angel was wounded. "but we'll talk later-"

The girls helped Angel into the back seat, then hopped in the front, with Brooklyn in the middle.

"So, you're the new Slayer huh?" Cordelia looked to Brooklyn, who met her eyes with a raised brow. "I knew the one that came before you, and the one that came before her." she held out her hand, "I'm Cordelia."

Brooklyn took her hand and shook it once, "Brooklyn. Nice to meet you. So, you know Angel?" she motioned back to the wounded vampire.

"Yeah, we go way back." Cordelia chuckled. As Doyle drove back to Angel's apartment, he kept glancing at the two women, specifically Cordelia.

* * *

Back at Angel's apartment, Doyle pulled out the bullet that was lodged in Brooklyn's arm. The Slayer barely winced, slapping a gauze pad over the wound to stall the bleeding. "Damn, you're a strong lass." Doyle noted, reaching for the ace wrap.

"Comes with the whole Slayer gig." Brooklyn replied, glancing over her shoulder at Angel, who was being patched up by Cordelia.

Cordelia dabbed at the wound on Angel's chest with a piece of gauze, causing Angel to flinch. "Sorry." Cordelia apologized.

Doyle wrapped a few layers of ace wrap around the Slayer's upper arm, patting her shoulder and helped her up, "Thanks." Brooklyn gave him a smile.

"No problem." Doyle smiled back.

"So, it's over, right? We're going to be okay?" Cordelia asked, getting everyone's attention. "You put the fear of god into that Russell guy." she glanced between Angel and Brooklyn. "He's not going to come looking for me, right?"

Everyone just looked at one another.

* * *

The following day, Russell was in a meeting with various representatives from his appointed law firm. Among them was a young associate with short brown hair and blue eyes. "As to the intruders that broke into your home last night, local authorities have no information on them." he informed his client. "However we have several top private investigators that are looking-"

The conference room doors burst open and silver dagger flew across the table, landing in a folder in front of Russell. Brooklyn, clad in black calf-high boots, a black leather mini-skirt, and a long-sleeved crimson crop top, with a portion of her hair pulled up with a clip, strolled inside, jumping onto the table. Angel followed her in and the two approached Russell Winters.

"I believe we've located them." Russell noted, his more so on the Slayer than the other vampire. "Slayer, we meet again."

"Believe me Russell, this is strictly business." Brooklyn chuckled, jumping off the table, stepping back to Angel's side.

The young, blue-eyed lawyer stood between the duo and his client. "I'm with Wolfram&Hart." he informed the two, handing Brooklyn a business card, that had the lawyer's name and a few others printed on it. "Mr. Winters has never been accused and shall never be convicted of any crime. Ever. Should you continue to harass our client, we will be forced to bring you into the light of day."

Angel and Brooklyn brushed past him, staring down Russell, who snidely smiled up at them. "Angel." he addressed. "We do things a certain way here in LA."

"Well, I'm new here." Angel replied, stoically.

"But you're a civilized man." Russell pointed out. "We don't have to go around attacking each other. Look at me; I pay my taxes, keep my name out of the paper, and I don't make waves." a smug grin spread across his face, "And in return I can so anything I want."

Brooklyn and Angel each put their foot on the chair on either side of Russell's legs and leaned forward: "Really." Brooklyn challenged, her hazel eyes hard. She glanced at Angel, "Think he can fly?"

"Good question." Angel shrugged. "Let's find out."

They pushed the chair backwards into the wall of windows behind Russell, sending him crashing through the window. They heard his screams and suddenly they stopped, followed by the sound of the chair and glass hitting the ground.

"I guess not." Angel chuckled.

"Damn shame." Brooklyn sighed, shaking her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the young lawyer staring at her, trying to hide his shock. She faced him, batting her eyes, "Listen pretty boy, you should quit this game while you're still ahead." she told him, checking the name on the business card, Lindsey McDonald, before tucking it under her bra strap. "Listen Lindsey, you have no idea what you're messing with." her hazel eyes locked with his blue ones.

"Is that a threat?" Lindsey questioned, keeping his eye locked with hers.

"I don't make threats." Brooklyn corrected, taking a step closer to him, "I make promises." She turned on her heels and walked away, the ends of her hair brushing against Lindsey's skin. Brooklyn looped her arm through Angel's as they walked out of the conference room, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

* * *

"So, Russell Winters was the vampire behind those murders?" Maryanne questioned her niece. The two were in the office building above Angel's apartment.

"Yep." Brooklyn confirmed, now in flip-flops, washed jeans and a light pink sweater, her hair in a low ponytail.

"And he's dead." Maryanne added.

Brooklyn nodded, "Cooked well-done." she stifled a laugh.

"And you couldn't have bothered to tell me any of this before you went after him?" Maryanne faced Brooklyn, her arms folded over her chest.

Brooklyn looked down at her feet, "Sorry, I just-" she sighed heavily. "after seeing Tina's body, I was angry. Angry that I couldn't get to her in time. Then Angel-"

"That's the other point I wanted to discuss." Maryanne cut off. "You do know he's a vampire right?"

"Duh." Brooklyn deadpanned.

The Watcher sighed, "I don't think the Council will appreciate you working with him. Considering the last time he teamed up with a Slayer, things didn't go very well."

"An Angel with guide you on your path." Brooklyn muttered, licking her lips. "Mom said that to me once. I feel like it means that I'm supposed to work with Angel."

"You're going to whether I agree or not, aren't you?" Maryanne raised an eyebrow. Her question was answered Brooklyn gave a nod.

* * *

A high-pitched scream startled them and they ran into the office it came from, at the same time as Doyle and Angel, who avoided the sun streaming in through the windows.

"Look over there!" Cordelia screeched, holding a duster. "A cockroach! In the corner! I think it's a bantam weight!"

Brooklyn rolled her eyes and shook her head, leaning against the wall next to Angel. Cordelia turned in their direction, "Okay, first thing. We need to call an exterminator, and a sign painter. We should have a name on the door!" she directed the statement more towards Angel.

"Okay. I'm confused." Angel admitted.

"Doyle filled me in on your little mission." Cordelia clarified. "So I was just saying, if we're going to help people, maybe a small charge. You know, something to help pay the rent, and my salary." she grinned. "You need somebody to organize things, and you're not exactly rolling in it Mr. I-was-alive-for-200-years-and-never-developed-an-investment-portfolio."

"You want to charge the people we help?" Brooklyn quirked her brow.

"Well, not everybody." Cordelia amended. "But sooner or later we are going to have to help some rich people, right?"

Doyle nodded along, "Possibly, yeah."

"So I think that we should charge based on a case-by-case analysis, but with me working for a flat fee." Cordelia went on. "I mean, um, that is, if you think that you can use me?"

Angel and Brooklyn exchanged a glance, with the Slayer simple shrugging. "Sounds like a plan to me." She handed an empty file box to Cordelia.

"Of course this is just temporary." Cordelia added, "until my inevitable stardom takes affect." She took the box from her and walked away with a smile.

"Good choice." Doyle praised, resting his elbows on Angel's and Brooklyn's shoulders. "She'll provide a connection to the world. She's got a very...humanizing influence."

"You think she's a Hottie." Brooklyn translated, glancing at Doyle with a half-smile.

"Yeah, she's a stiffener alright, I can't lie about that." Doyle agreed.

"But, you know, she could use a hand." Brooklyn added, glancing at Angel.

"True." Angel agreed, leaning off the wall.

"You know there's a lot of people in this city that need helping." Brooklyn continued, her hands in her back pockets. "And, as the Slayer, it is my job to help them, and protect them from all those things that go bump in the night."

"For she alone will wield the strength and skill to stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness." Angel stated, glancing down at the Slayer before him.

Brooklyn nodded, "So how 'bout it?" she asked, holding out her hand. "You game?"

Angel looked into her eyes, and took her hand, giving it a firm shake. "I'm game."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Finally! I've been wanting to get this story started for years! It's gone under constant revisions and many changes on how I worked Brooklyn into the story as a Slayer in her own right. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy it and if you have questions, leave them in reviews and I'll try to answer them without giving too much away. Reviews are greatly appreciated, please no flames._

 _XOXO~Cyber_


	2. Lonely Heart

**Lonely Heart**

* * *

"So you got any plans this weekend?" Kacy asked as her and Brooklyn packed up their book bags. Both girls were dressed in black shorts and white tank tops, having just finished cheerleading practice.

Brooklyn shrugged, "Probably work stuff." she admitted, zipping up her satchel and closing her locker. "That and all this homework." she crinkled her nose.

"You don't think your boss will give you any time off?" Kacy raised a brow as they walked down the hallways of Lakewood High.

"Well it's a new business and the cases are a little...unconventional." Brooklyn stammered.

Kacy nodded along, "I can't believe you got a job working for a Private Investigator, that's kinda cool."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Brooklyn agreed.

Kacy stopped suddenly when her eyes landed on another boy from their senior class, who had short, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red muscle shirt and white shorts. He slapped a few high fives with some other guys and approached the two girls, "Hey." he greeted with a smile.

"Hey Jensen." Brooklyn replied, nudging Kacy in the side with her elbow.

"Hi." she added, her voice higher in pitch. "Great job at practice today."

"Yeah, you guys look ready for the game next week." Brooklyn noted, the trio heading outside.

Jensen nodded, tossing a football up in the air and catching it. "Yeah, it's gonna be great." he agreed. "Coach just gave us the schedules, this season looks intense."

"Are we playing Hemery this year?" Kacy asked, keeping her eyes on Jensen the entire time.

"Homecoming." Jensen answered.

"Hemery?" Brooklyn questioned, raising an eyebrow, looking between her two new friends.

Kacy and Jensen both looked at her, "Right, forgot you were new here B." Jensen chuckled. "Hemery High is our main rival. They smoked us last year."

Kacy nodded along, "Yeah, it was kinda brutal." she added. "Funny thing though, a few years back, one of their students set the entire gym on fire before skipping town."

"Sounds intense." Brooklyn noted. "But, I'm sure this year, we'll smoke them." She nudged Jensen's arm.

The taller male grinned, "Some of us guys were gonna go to the park and toss the ball around, you girls should come. It'll be fun."

"I'm game for it." Kacy volunteered, beaming at the invitation. "Brook?"

The aforementioned blonde licked her lips, "It sounds fun, but-"

"But?" Jensen pressed.

"I've got this new job and I don't know if I'll be free this weekend." Brooklyn answered, shrugging her shoulders. "But you should still go, Kace."

Kacy nodded, "Do you want a ride to work or somethin?" she asked, adjusting her backpack strap.

Brooklyn shook her head, "No." she looked out at the parking lot and spotted Cordelia's car, "I've got one. I'll see ya guys on Monday." She waved to her two friends and jogged up to the vehicle parked by the curb.

"Hey there Brookie." Cordelia greeted, sporting a pair of expensive looking glasses. "How was school?"

Brooklyn groaned as she leaned back in the seat, "Long and exhausting." she answered, buckling her seatbelt as the older female pulled away from the high school. "Our first football game is next week."

"Oooh, sounds fun." Cordelia giggled. "Is it a home game?"

Brooklyn nodded, glancing to her co-worker, "Why? You guys planning on coming?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Maybe, it'll be a good bonding experience between co-workers."

"Okay, what makes you think Angel would want to go to a high school football game?" Brooklyn raised an eyebrow, the very thought of their vampire boss at the game made her chuckle. "Doyle I can see no prob. But Angel?" She started laughing.

Cordelia laughed too, "Okay I see your point, but you never know." she shrugged, "After all, he went to prom with Buffy." She parked her car in the small lot behind the building where their office was located.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon dragged on without any client walk-ins or a vision from Doyle. Soon the sun had set and the moon was out. A delivery man set a box by the office door and Cordelia squealed with excitement.

"What is it Cordy?" Brooklyn asked, closing her AP Biology book.

"Our business cards came in!" the brunette squealed, jumping up and down. "Yes! Now we're in business!" She ran into Angel's office with Brooklyn behind her. "They're finally in." She announced

"They're in." Doyle repeated, moving from Angel's side to Cordelia's.

Angel raised a brow, "Okay...?"

"Your cards." Cordelia elaborated, handing a card to Doyle and Brooklyn. "Your calling cards to leave with people so they know how to reach you." She handed one to Angel.

"Great idea!" Doyle exclaimed, trying a little too hard to sound enthusiastic. "Calling cards. It's not like you have a signal folks can shine in the sky when ever they need help, you know?"

Angel looked over the card, forcing a smile, "Hey, look at that, there is our number. It's right next to a…a um...a butterfly?" he questioned.

Doyle glanced in Cordelia's direction, seeing a slight downturn of her smile, before scoffing, "It's obviously not a butterfly, you idiot." he chuckled, trying to cheer up Cordelia.

Brooklyn shook her head, "No it's a... bird? Maybe?" she squinted to try and decipher the image.

"No, no, wait." Doyle added, "It's an owl." he deduced. "A bird that hunts at night. Brilliant!"

Cordelia sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's an angel!"

"An angel." the vampire repeated, blandly.

"Brilliant." Doyle cheered, albeit dryly, looking to Cordelia. "So obvious and so clever on so many levels…"

Cordy slapped Doyle's chest with the back of her hand. "Oh, shut up!" The half-demon braced himself on Angel's desk as a vision hit him, his teeth gritting together. "Come on, don't be such a baby." Cordelia scoffed. "I barely hit you."

Letting out a pained moan, Doyle kicked Angel's desk then fell back, the cards falling to the floor. Angel and Brooklyn both rushed to steady him. "Are you okay, man?" Angel asked, gripping the half-demon's arm.

Doyle nodded. "What did you see?" the Slayer questioned.

"It's a bar. Uh, I think I recognize it." Doyle answered, trying to recall his vision. "It's one of those terminally-stuck- in-the-eighties places."

"Yeah, and...?" Brooklyn pressed.

"That's it." Doyle replied. "No faces popped out at me. Just, just a feelin'."

"What feeling?" asked Cordelia, who was confused by the whole situation.

Doyle caught his breath, "Something's gonna happen."

Angel sighed, "Looks like you got your wish." he said, looking at Doyle, "Looks like we're going out after all."

Brooklyn looked between the two men before glancing down at her sneakers, shorts, and tank top. "I've just gotta change first."

* * *

The gang found the club from Doyle's vision, D'Oblique, which was packed with people. They stood at the top of the stairs, overlooking the crowd. "Ooh, classy!" Cordelia noted, grinning. "Okay, now what?"

"Let's split up." Angel suggested. "Look for someone that might be in trouble."

"Or for something that's about to cause it." Brooklyn added, now sporting tight, black jeans, a crimson halter top, and knee high boots.

Cordelia handed Angel a couple of his new calling cards before they split up. Angel headed to the bar while Doyle and the girls took the dance floor, Cordy handing their business cards to everyone she talked to.

Cordelia walked up to a black guy and handed him a calling card. "Hi! If you're in trouble, just call this number. We can help." She grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth. Cordelia moved on to a couple a few tables over, handing a card to the girl: "Hi. Being harassed by someone or something? Just dial us up, day or night." she turned to the male "You look troubled. Are you troubled-or is that just your lazy eye? Anyway, call us, we are very discreet."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, her ponytail swaying slightly. Doyle grabbed Cordelia's arm, pulling her away from another couple, "This isn't a marketing seminar here, princess. You've got to stay a bit more below radar."

"What radar?" the brunette questioned.

"The police." Doyle answered. "You know the service our friend Angel provides, might put some people in mind of the V-word."

Cordelia quirked her brow, "Vampire?"

Brooklyn shook her head, "No. V as in Vigilante."

Doyle nodded in agreement. "There are laws against that sort of thing." he added. "You need to chat people up a little more casual like-'hi, what's your name? How's life treatin' ye? What's that you say? Minions from hell gettin' you down?"

Cordelia just laughed, "Please, I'm an actress, a student of the human animal. I don't need to talk to people to know their story." She pointed to a guy dancing by himself, "Jazz-hands over there? Mama's boy. Peter Pan complex." she pointed to a short-haired blonde female, "Self-absorbed closet-dud, with a big 'the world owes me' chip on her shoulder." her eyes followed to a pair leaving the club, one was a handsome young man with a blonde girl in a light-blue sweater, "And Sarah-plain-and-tall. Has or comes from big money."

Doyle blinked in surprise, "How do you know all that?" he questioned, glancing at Cordelia.

"Well, you've got to be rich to snag the Calvin Kline model she's leaving with." Cordelia replied bluntly.

Brooklyn just nodded along, "Yeah, well, they're all riveting insights and such Cordy, but we need to find someone that's in trouble." she reminded, glancing around the club.

The aforementioned vampire was at the bar, trying to get information which ended badly. The man left, leaving Angel alone, until yet another blonde female got his attention. The two started to try and make small talk, which turned out to be a tad awkward.

"So you got everyone figured out, huh?" Doyle asked, leaning closer to Cordelia. The three of them were leaning against the end of the bar, observing the crowd. Brooklyn shot the bartender a wink and sipped on her Moscow Mule.

"Not everyone." admitted Cordelia. "I mean you I don't get. I mean, what's with those vision things of yours?"

"They're messages I get, you know from the higher powers, whoever they may be." Doyle elaborated. "You know, it's my gift!"

"If that was my gift, I'd return it." Cordelia stated. "I mean you get those headaches, and you do this bleh thing with your face."

Doyle downed a glass of whiskey, "What thing with my face?" he muttered, glancing over at Brooklyn, who just shrugged, the straw of her drink between her teeth.

"Plus, your visions are kind of lame." Cordelia went on, oblivious to her other two co-workers. "A bar? That's nice and vague. I mean they should send you one of those self-destructing tapes, you know, that come with a dossier?"

"Well, I'll be sure to mention it..." Doyle started to reply, when a blonde guy in a tacky-printed shirt approached the trio, holding up a calling card, "Hey, you're the ones handing out those cards?" he asked, looking at the two girls.

"Do you need help?" Cordelia asked, leaning off the bar.

"Well, I was wondering if that is really your number." Tacky-shirt guy replied, "Do you mind if I ring you up some time for a date?"

"Yeah, they mind." Doyle answered, narrowing his eyes.

Cordelia put a hand on Doyle's chest: "I can handle this, ok?" she said to the half-demon, before turning back to the guy, "This is a business card. We offer our services to people in need."

The tacky-shirt blonde just smiled, "Well, I might be in need of a little service. You charge by the hour?"

"Excuse me?" Brooklyn scoffed, standing straight and meeting the guy's eyes.

Doyle stepped up in between the two, "Alright. Just everyone relax here a little bit." he said calmly. "The Ladies are with me, all right?"

"No we're not." Cordelia and Brooklyn rebuffed in unison.

"Nobody is talking to you, wipe." Tacky-shirt brushed off.

Doyle kept his composure, "Listen, I don't want any trouble, okay?"

Another guy, wearing a blue shirt, came up to join his buddy, "What's the trouble?"

"No, trouble." Doyle answered quickly. "Did I not just get through saying that we don't want any trouble? We are trouble-free, okay?"

Tacky-shirt turned to his buddy, "Turns out, they're hookers-" he motioned to Cordelia and Brooklyn, the latter who's jaw fell open, "and their pimp here is giving me a hard time."

"Oh that's it." Brooklyn hissed, cracking her knuckles. She took a step forward, preparing to lunge, but was held back by Doyle, "Did you hear what he just called us?"

"Everyone just simmer down here." Doyle said calmly, still holding back the seething Slayer. "Violence isn't going to solve a thing here." He casually stepped up and head-butted tacky-shirt, "On the other hand it is kind of festive."

That's when a fight broke out. The two guys ganged up on Doyle, until Brooklyn stepped in to even the odds. She threw a punch at tacky-shirt's nose and kicked him in the ribs, shoving him back while Doyle dodged the blows from the blue-shirt dude. All the while, Cordelia watched and grimaced. The bartender, a young African-American male, tried to break up the fight, and ended up being hit in the face by the two guys.

From the other end of the bar, Angel saw the fight and rushed over to help, leaving the blonde he was conversing with.

Tacky-shirt picked up a chair and was aiming to hit Doyle from behind with it, only to have it yanked away by Angel. Angel then used it to block the guy's punches, then threw him into the wall. Blue-shirt tried to grab Brooklyn by her neck, but the Slayer quickly dodged. She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, gripping his wrist tightly, making him cry out. She then swirled him around and tossed him onto the floor, his tacky-shirt buddy landing on top of him. When they got up and prepared to attack, the bartender stepped in, "Not a word!" he warned, "Every time with you guys. Out!" He ushered the two jerks out of the club.

Angel brushed himself off and looked at his three employees, shaking his head. "Those bastards started it." Brooklyn defended, smoothing out her top and tightening her ponytail.

* * *

The four sat around a table, decompressing after the fight. "I'm having a hard time believing that Doyle's vision meant I was supposed to come here to break up a bar fight." Angel sighed.

"Yeah, well, if it was, I'm in for some serious workman's comp." Doyle scoffed, pressing a napkin full of ice to his temple.

Angel leaned forward, glancing at the other three, "Could any one of you sense that anyone here tonight need help?"

"Yeah, everybody." Cordelia stated.

Angel sighed, "This socializing thing is brutal." he shook his head. "I mean, I was young once. I used to go to bars. It wasn't anything like this." Brooklyn patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"You used to go to taverns." Doyle corrected, "Small towns, where everybody used to know each other."

"Yeah, like High-school." Cordelia compared, her glossed lips curling into a smile. "It was easy to date there. We all had so much in common. Being monster food every other week for instance."

Brooklyn chuckled, taking a sip of her water, "Well, you're in the big, bad city now, dude. Where everyone's a stranger, hiding behind walls, keeping secrets."

The bartender came up to the table, "Sorry folks, got to kick you out now."

"Got it." Brooklyn gave a thumbs up and a wink.

"I guess the single life's particularly tough on you." Cordelia directed towards Angel.

"Why?" Angel questioned. Brooklyn's brow twitched, her eyes on Cordelia.

"Well, a couple of hundred years ago all you had to worry about was a hang over." the brunette elaborated. "Today, because of your curse thingy, you can't sleep with anyone or else you might feel a moment of true happiness, lose your soul, become evil again, and kill everyone."

"Thanks Cordelia, I always appreciate your perspective." Angel's voice was laced with sarcasm, which the brunette didn't pick up on.

"No problem." Cordelia smiled, getting to her feet. "Hey, the last thing I want is to do is show up at the office and find that I'm working for a homicidal monster." Brooklyn shook her head and chuckled, walking in-step with her co-worker.

* * *

The next day the Angel Investigations team were hard at work doing research. Cordelia sat in front of the computer, while Doyle looked through some news papers, and Brooklyn scowered over copies of police reports her aunt was able to get.

"This is completely whacked." Doyle sighed. "I don't even know what I'm looking for anymore."

Angel paced around the room, "You're looking for any events in and around that bar."

"Okay, I'm in the news group search engine." Cordelia announced. "Now what is the name of that place again?"

"D'oblique." Brooklyn answered, flipping the page on the report she read. "Capital D, apostrophe, o-b-l-i..."

"Not so fast." Cordelia cut in. She taped the first letter on the keyboard, "Capital D, apostrophe,-" she searched for the key for a good two minutes, "oh, I got it. Okay. Now what's after that again?"

Doyle got to his feet and stood by Cordelia, "You know, I need a break. Let me get in here." he turned the keyboard towards him and started typing quickly.

"How'd you pick up computer skills?" Angel asked, him and Brooklyn standing on the opposite side of the desk.

"Downloading pictures of naked women?" Cordelia chuckled.

Doyle shrugged, "Well, that's more or less accurate." After typing in the necessary key words, two hits popped up on the screen.

Brooklyn and Angel walked around the desk and stood in view of the computer, as Doyle clicked on the first link. "'Search continues for Heather Nolan. Missing since late last month the 24-year-old paralegal that vanished after leaving a downtown bar called D'oblique.'" Brooklyn read.

"Missing girl. That's sounds a little more up your alley." Cordelia noted.

"What's the second one say?" Angel asked.

Brooklyn took the mouse from Doyle and clicked on the second link. "'Badly mutilated body found in the dumpster nearly three weeks ago, described by the coroner's office as eviscerated, has been positively identified as that of 28-year-old Martin Haber, last seen with an unidentified female companion at D'oblique, a trendy singles establishment." She stood up and folded her arms over her chest.

"That's it then." Angel pinpointed, leaning against the wall. "Probably a lot more disappearances that the press hasn't traced back to the bar yet."

"So, we got a missing girl and a stiff." Doyle listed.

"An eviscerated stiff." Brooklyn corrected, glancing to Angel.

"You two, go downstairs and use the library." Angel ordered Doyle and Cordelia. "Try to narrow down a list of eviscerating demons, ones that might have reasons to prey on young singles."

"What about you and Brooklyn?" Cordelia asked, as Angel grabbed his long, black coat from the coat hanger. "Where are you two going?" Brooklyn slid on her black, leather jacket and took her hair out of it's low ponytail.

"To the bar." Angel answered. "To see if we can meet a killer." He held the door open for the younger blonde, before following her out into the night.

* * *

The pair walked up to the entrance of D'oblique, watching as various groups of people entered. As they prepared to follow suit, Angel bumped into the woman from the previous night.

"Well, hello." she greeted in a frosty tone, her eyes going from Angel to Brooklyn.

"Hi...Kate." Angel stammered, caught a little off guard. "Uh, I'm glad to see you again."

"Really…" Kate nodded her head, not convinced he was honest, her eyes still locked onto the younger blonde beside Angel.

Angel tried to get an apology out, and Brooklyn kept staring at Kate, feeling like she'd run into her beforehand. Kate tried to move things along by offering to start fresh over a drink, but Angel refused. "I'm not sure that you should go in there tonight." he stated.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure it's safe." Angel shifted his weight, while Brooklyn looked down at her boots. Kate tried to press him for more information, but all she got was "I can't really explain it."

Kate folded her arms over her chest, "You know I'm having a problem trusting people and surprise, you're not making it any better."

"I'm just asking you not to go in there." Angel replied calmly.

"And where are you going?" Kate challenged.

After a few seconds of silence, Angel answered with "In there." Brooklyn turned on her heels and mouthed "oh my god." before turning back around.

Kate just pursed her lips and scoffed, "Well, I'll tell you what: I can go where ever I want and you can go to hell." She turned her back and walked into the bar.

"Been there, done that." Angel muttered under his breath.

Brooklyn slapped his chest, "Smooth dude. Real smooth." she praised. "Just as smooth as rowboat in a category five hurricane."

Angel and Brooklyn sat down at the far end of the bar, not realizing that Kate was watching them. The two ordered simple drinks and watched the crowd, waiting for something to set off warning signals.

A dark haired guy stepped up to the bar, his shoulder accidentally brushing against Brooklyn's. "Sorry." he apologized before looking to the bartender, "Yo man, where is Kevin?"

"Hell if I know. Haven't seen him in here tonight." answered the bartender. "Why?"

"Dude didn't show up for work today, and he's not answering his phone." the guy replied.

The bartender shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty sure I saw him hook up with some girl last night." he remembered. "He's probably sleeping it off."

"What girl?" Angel asked.

"Sharon." the bartender answered. "Her name's Sharon. Kind of a regular."

"Sharon? That dowdy chick?" the guy questioned. "Kevin, scraping the bottom of the barrel."

Brooklyn sipped her drink, "Where can we find her?" she asked, turning on her charm to get information. She caught the name printed on a nameplate pinned to his tie, "Danny." she smiled and batted her eyes.

Danny gave Brooklyn a smile and leaned closer, "She's in here tonight. No Kevin though. Guess it wasn't true love after all." he handed a tall glass of beer to a male a few seats down. "She was there just a minute ago, getting it on with some Screech." he motioned to the other end of the bar, where Kate was sitting.

"Yeah, that's definitely more her level." Kevin's friend chuckled.

"Any idea where Sharon lives?" Angel asked, thinking she might be the demon him and Brooklyn were looking for.

The bartender shook his head. "This Sharon have last name?" Brooklyn prided.

"Last name?" Danny repeated. "Not a lot of last names in a place like this."

"It's Richler." the guy next to Brooklyn answered.

Angel and Brooklyn quickly got up and left, finding a payphone in a dark corner of the club. Brooklyn grabbed the phonebook and they scanned through the pages, not knowing that Kate was still watching them. After finding Sharon Richler, Angel tore the page out and they left.

* * *

Using her Slayer strength, Brooklyn kicked the apartment door down and ran in with Angel behind her. She carefully walked around, scanning the area. Upon entering the bedroom, her hand instantly went to her mouth when she saw the desiccated corpse of a blonde girl in the bed. Her head whipped towards the opposite wall and she saw the tail end of something disappear into the Screech's back, leaving no visible marks behind, as he pulled on a sweater.

Screech turned in their direction, "You're human." he looked at Brooklyn, then to Angel, "You're not human."

"News flash, sicko, you're a bit of the evolutionary chart yourself." Brooklyn snapped. All their eyes turned to Sharon's corpse on the bed.

"This has to stop." Angel said, taking a step. "You have to stop."

"I will, when I find the right one." Screech said with a sick smile. "The one I can stay with."

"The right body?" Angel questioned. "What's wrong with this one?"

Screech looked himself over, "Nothing, yet. It's new and different. It's great… but it won't last. I already know it's not the I can live in."

Brooklyn narrowed her eyes, "Well, then it'll have to be the one you die in." She charged in, getting the first blow.

Somehow, the Screech was able to keep up with her, realizing she was a bit more than human. He gripped her wrist tightly, their eyes locking, "More than human, What are you?"

Brooklyn grinned, "I'm the Slayer." she lifted her leg and kicked the side of his face, twisting out of his grasp. That's when Angel jumped in.

The three got into it, two against one, hitting and slamming each other into the walls. Screech picked Angel up and threw him high through the air. Brooklyn jumped him from behind, her hands locking around his neck, trying to cut off oxygen. Screech grasped her forearms and threw her over his head, right into Angel. As soon as they both got to their feet, Screech was nowhere to be seen.

A second later, Kate ran into the apartment. Angel helped Brooklyn to her feet, and they both stopped when they saw her. In the same instant, three pairs of eyes darted to the corpse in the bed. "Look, I know what this must look like." Angel started to say.

Kate pulled out a pistol and aimed it in Angel's direction, followed by a police badge, "So do I."

"Aw shit." Brooklyn cursed, knowing she was going to get a lecture from Maryanne when this was over.

"LAPD." Kate identified, putting her badge back in her pocket, "You have the right to-"

"I waive it." Angel cut off, earning a side glare from Brooklyn. "How did you find-"

"I've been tracking you since last night." Kate answered.

"Okay, listen-" Brooklyn inched forward, but halted when Kate jerked her weapon. "Don't move!" the detective ordered. "Back-up is on the way."

"Look, we're on the same side." Brooklyn assured. "We're after this killer too."

"You're telling me your both investigators?" Kate questioned, not believing it.

"More or less." Angel confirmed.

"Where is your license?" Kate kept her eyes on the pair.

"That's the less part." Angel added. Seeing Kate didn't believe a word either of them said, Brooklyn added, "Look, you don't know what you're dealing with. You didn't see-"

"What I see is the carving job of an impotent sicko." the LAPD detective cut off.

"He gives them what they are longing for." Angel informed.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "And that is?"

"Hope." he answered, the sternness in his voice caused Brooklyn to move her eyes on him. "That the loneliness is going to end, and he is going to do it again."

"Unless I let you go so you can stop him." Kate finished, "Save me the lines. I've heard them." she pulled out her handcuffs, "Turn around, both of you."

They complied, keeping their hands at their sides. Kate slapped a cuff around Angel's wrist, he cast a glance a Brooklyn, "I'm sorry." he said softly.

"That a confession?" Kate asked.

"He means this." Brooklyn spun around and head-butted Kate, knocking her into the kitchen counter. The next moment, Angel and Brooklyn ran to the window and jumped out, landing on the hood of a car parked below, setting off its alarm. Before Kate could call out, they were halfway down the street.

* * *

Brooklyn and Angel walked down the hallway of the seedy looking apartment building, trying to find Cordelia's. When they came to the right number, Angel knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came Cordelia's muffled voice from the other side.

"It's us." Angel answered, as Brooklyn cracked her neck.

The door opened and Cordelia's jaw fell slack as she saw the beaten-up state the two were in, "Oh, my god. Are you okay?"

"Fine." Brooklyn answered, walking inside, taking in the apartment. She shivered and couldn't believe Cordy lived in a place like that. All the while, Angel still stood in the hallway.

"Invite him in." Doyle reminded after a few minutes. "As long as you're alive, vampires can't cross the threshold unless-"

Cordelia nodded, "You promise you'll stay good?" she said sternly. Angel was not amused. "I'm kidding. Come in." the brunette stepped aside and Angel stepped inside.

"What happened to you?" Doyle asked, "You look wrecked!"

"That woman that I was talking to at the bar last night, Kate." Angel started.

"She's the killer?" Cordelia questioned, standing beside Brooklyn.

"She's a cop." Brooklyn informed. "Followed us to another body and now she thinks Angel's the killer."

"So we don't have a lot of time to-" Angel trailed off as he noticed the state of Cordelia's apartment, "You actually live here?"

"Yes, okay?" Cordelia answered, defensively. "Is it my fault that maid service was interrupted? It was supposed to go, home, hotel, hotel, husband. Now can we move on?" Brooklyn cracked a smile and draped her arm around Cordelia's neck, resting her head on her shoulder.

Doyle got up from the chair he was sitting in, "Yeah, well, we put together that list of eviscerating demons that you asked for. We actually narrowed it down to 3 or 4."

"It's a burrower." Angel clarified.

"A donkey?" Cordelia questioned. "Oh, we didn't see any donkey demons."

Everyone just looked at her. "Burrower." Brooklyn repeated slowly, the two girls moving to the couch.

"It eviscerates its victims as it moves from body to body, and it may only be able to do it after some kind of a sex act." Angel explained. "Exchange of fluids kind of thing."

"Eww!" Cordelia shivered.

"Gross." Brooklyn gagged.

"Lovely." Doyle cringed.

"I want you to find out anything you can about this thing." Angel turned to Cordelia and Doyle.

"Try to find any weaknesses." Brooklyn added, resting her hands on her knees, which were pulled to her chest. "It was amazingly strong while we were fighting. Might be a tough kill."

Doyle saluted, "We're on it."

"Good." Angel walked towards the door. "I'm going to get back to the bar, see if I can find this thing."

Cordelia watched as Angel left, "What makes you think that it will show? It knows that you're after it."

"It'll be out there." Angel assured. "It's got to keep trying to make a connection."

"Why?" Cordelia shrugged her shoulders.

"Because that's what lonely people do." Angel answered with a lowered head as he left. Brooklyn exchanged a glance between Cordy and Doyle before she left to help Angel.

* * *

The days dragged by, Angel and Brooklyn splitting up to cover more ground. They each took a couple bars and clubs each night to try to find the burrower demon, but had no luck. Soon, it was Thursday morning. Brooklyn had pulled another all-nighter in the demon hunt, and made her way to her aunt's apartment.

Maryanne had just finished making coffee when the front door opened. Her niece trudged into the kitchen and poured herself a cup. "Any luck?" the Watcher asked.

"It could be anyone by now." Brooklyn answered, running a hand over her hair. "I hope Angel had better luck."

"Well, I've got four new bodies in the morgue, all eviscerated." Maryanne informed. "I've got people trying to connect them, in hopes of finding your demon. No luck yet."

Brooklyn sighed, laying her head on the counter, "I'm really starting to hate this thing." she mumbled into her forearm.

Maryanne nodded, "Well, you've got an hour to get ready for school." she reminded, patting her Slayer's shoulder.

Brooklyn groaned, "Can't I skip?" she turned to her aunt-slash-Watcher, "You said it yourself, four bodies."

"Shift gears sweet girl." Maryanne brushed some loose strands of hair from Brooklyn's face. "The demon will still be here eight hours from now."

Brooklyn was too tired to argue, so she complied and made her way to the bathroom to shower. The blonde stood under the warm water, letting it soothe her aching muscles. She was still getting used her to her heightened senses as the Slayer, but even with all that power, she was still human.

* * *

As soon as Cheerleading practice was over, Brooklyn ran for her car. She threw her duffle bag and satchel in the backseat, but was halted by Jensen and Kacy before she could get behind the wheel.

"Yo B!" Jensen called, "A bunch of us were gonna grab some food, wanna come?"

"Sorry guys, can't." Brooklyn apologized. "Work stuff. This case we got-"

"Is this the same one you've been working all week?" Kacy asked. Brooklyn nodded. "C'mon girl."

"I'm sorry." Brooklyn apologized again, climbing into her car. "I'll see ya tomorrow." She shut the door and started the engine, waving to Kacy and Jensen before peeling out of the parking lot and heading towards Angel Investigations.

* * *

"Please tell me you guys have found this demon already." Brooklyn announced as she walked into Angel's living room. Cordelia and Doyle were on the couch while Angel was nowhere to be found.

"Actually. dearest Brookie, we found a name for this burrower guy." Cordelia answered, meeting the Slayer halfway into the living room, an open book in her hands. "Talamour. He's been around forever." she showed Brooklyn the passage about their demon. "A real dawn of time kind of dude."

Brooklyn nodded her head as she ran into Angel's room to change into her on-duty Slayer attire, "Any weaknesses?" she called out, shutting the door behind her, leaving it slightly ajar.

"Few and far between." Doyle answered, "Not to crazy about fire."

"I can work with that." Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders, slipping on a black thin-strapped tank top with a netted material over the abdominal area. "Anything else?" She stepped into a pair of tight, black leather pants.

"It's a parasite." Cordelia added. "It moves from body to body." Brooklyn walked back into the living room, slipping on a pair of black biker boots. "And when it leaves one for the next, not going to gag here, but the first one goes kaplooey pretty fast."

"Yep, curdles like cream on a hot day." Doyle nodded. Brooklyn scrunched her nose, grabbing her red leather jacket off the back of an armchair.

"I believe I covered that with non dairy kaplooey?" Cordelia scoffed.

Brooklyn nodded, flipping her hair from behind the collar of her jacket, "Where's Angel? He know all of this?"

"Yes, we filled him in a little bit ago." Cordelia informed. "He's upstairs calling that cop chick from the other day."

"Kate." Brooklyn clarified. "Why call her? She's human."

"Because she's been tracking this thing a lot longer than we have." Doyle repeated what Angel previously said.

"Right." The Slayer grabbed a few weapons and slid them in the sheaths hidden in her jacket sleeve and boots, before jogging up the stairs to discuss a battle plan with Angel.

"Look, I don't care if you come armed, wired, and covered by sharpshooters." Angel said into the phone. "Do what ever it takes so you feel secure. I can help you Kate, but your just going to have to trust me." He hung up the phone and leaned into the desk.

"You sure it's smart to involve her?" Brooklyn asked, leaning against the door of Angel's office. "I mean, this isn't the her typical type of case."

Angel looked up and met Brooklyn's eyes, "It's the only way to convince her that I'm not the killer." he defended. "We kill the demon, she closes her case. We go our separate ways."

Brooklyn chuckled and leaned off the door, "So, what's the plan boss?" she shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

* * *

Kate was the first to make it to D'Oblique. She sat at a table near the entrance, keeping an eye out for Angel. About a half-hour later the bartender, Danny, approached her, "That guy you you're looking for, I think he's out in the alley." he informed.

"What is he doing there?" Kate questioned.

Danny shrugged, "I was just taking out some trash and there he was, he was with some blonde girl. Looked like they were making plans to go somewhere else."

Kate practically jumped out of her seat, "Show me." She followed Danny towards the back of the bar. Danny opened the leading out back, letting Kate step through first. The detective unholstered her gun and pulled a card out from her back pocket, handing it to Danny without looking at him, "Call this number, tell the sergeant that I need back-"

Her sentence was cut off when Danny knocked her over the head with a wine bottle, her body falling to the ground. The bartender pulled her jacket up and ripped the back of her shirt down the middle. Gently, Danny held Kate in front of him, preparing for Talamour to jump from his body to hers. The demon's head broke through the skin of the male's chest, but before it could make contact with Kate's back. Danny was knocked back with a kick to the face, forcing Talamour to retract into his previous host.

Danny looked up to see Brooklyn standing before him, flipping her hair back over her shoulder, "Now that's no way to treat a lady." she scolded.

Angel knelt down to check on Kate, who was shaking off her disorientation from the blow to her head. He pulled her out of the way just as Brooklyn knocked a keg out of Danny's hands. The Slayer then went on the attack, throwing a punch to the bartender's jaw. She kicked him back a few steps before slamming her first into his stomach. "I guess you're done with that body." she noted, seeing a flap of skin hanging lose from Danny's forehead where she kicked him.

Danny/Talamour slammed the Slayer back into the fence, his hand around her throat. "Stop being a guy." she rolled her eyes, gripping his wrist, "You don't get to finish, so you just come apart at the seams." She slammed her head against his, the hand being removed from her neck. Brooklyn grabbed part of the fence above her swung her legs, wrapping them around the demon-possessed bartender's neck, throwing him aside as she landed on the ground, barely panting. "Getting tired already?" she taunted, cracking her knuckles. "Because I'm just getting started." She spun on one leg and used the other to kick him into the wall.

Talamour lunged forward, pushing the Slayer into the door leading to the storage room, the door swinging open. One of Danny's eyes had started to glass over, meaning his body was decaying. A smirk crossed Brooklyn's lips as she flung her wrist, grabbing on of her knives from the sheath. She slashed across his chest, earning a pained screech from the demon, then kicked him across the room.

Brooklyn regained her balance, but then was sent falling backwards down the stairs behind her when Angel and Kate were tossed into her by the demon. They tumbled down the stairs as Talamour slammed the door shut, locking them in.

* * *

Brooklyn pushed herself off of Angel, shaking herself off. "I know I should probably be saying 'ow' or something, but that didn't hurt as much as I thought." she muttered, jumping to her feet.

"We can't let him get away." Kate groaned, leaning against the wall for support.

"He's not going to leave." Angel rebuffed. "He's going to kill again. Now."

"You think so?" Kate panted.

"He has to." Brooklyn answered. She glanced down at her knife, seeing a piece of skin stuck to the blade. "My guess, he dosen't have much time left."

"Then let's get outta here." Angel voted, running up the stairs and trying to open the door blocking their exit. He tried throwing himself against the door, with no such luck.

Kate glanced over the young blonde next to her, taking in the fact she had no bruises from her fight, also having a gnawing suspicion she knew her. Angel joined the two girls, trying to figure out a way to get out.

"I've got an idea." Brooklyn smiled, glancing at Angel.

"What can you do?" Kate asked, her eyebrow raised slightly.

The Slayer cast a glance at the female detective before meeting the eyes of her vampire boss, "Something really stupid." she muttered. Brooklyn ran up the stairs and threw her entire body into the door, knocking it back against the wall, freeing them. "Score one for the Slayer." she cheered under her breath.

* * *

The trio split up to cover more ground, with Kate taking the inside of the bar and Brooklyn and Angel taking the outside. They ran into the alley, seeing Talamour dragging a screaming girl. Angel launched himself, feet first, at Talamour, knocking him away from the girl. Brooklyn helped her to her feet, and got her out of the alley.

After getting the would-be victim to safety, Brooklyn ran back to help Angel, catching Talamour trying to force Angel into a barrel of fire. "Angel!" the Slayer called, breaking into a run.

Talamour heard the Slayer's voice and tossed the vampire aside, preparing himself for her attack. He caught her as she leapt at him, throwing her into the wall, then back to the ground. Brooklyn caught sight of the burning barrel behind her, before turning her head to see Talamour running at her. She kicked her feet up, sending the demon into the fire, rolling over on her stomach to see him still stumbling, but burning.

Angel knelt down by Brooklyn and helped her to her feet, as Talamour stumbled towards them. A few shots rang out and the burning body fell to the ground, revealing Kate on the other side of the alley.

* * *

Maryanne arrived on scene along with a fire truck and ambulance. She caught sight of Angel and Brooklyn, giving them a nod before talking with Detective Lockley. After a few minutes, the detective approached the pair that helped her nab the killer. "Everything seems to add up." she informed, her arms folded over her chest. "The bartender, Danny, was connected to everyone. I must have talked to him a dozen times. I never had a clue."

Angel shrugged. "It's hard to get to know people." Brooklyn nodded in agreement.

Kate also nodded, "I didn't thank you earlier, for saving my life." she smiled at the two.

"I think saving ours is a nice start." Brooklyn chuckled, her hands in her jacket pockets. She had some dirt on her skin and clothes from her fight, but no bruises.

Kate cleared her throat, "I think you should know I searched your place, illegally, no warrant."

"So then, why tell us?" Angel questioned.

Kate shrugged, "I guess so we can start fresh. No secrets." she answered, honestly. "Some pretty weird stuff for a veterinarian." she chuckled.

Brooklyn cast a glance at Angel and raised her brow. Angel ignored the look and pulled out one of his calling cards. "Look, if you ever need us, or if we can help in anyway.." the detective took the card, trying to figure out what the drawing was. "We'll be around." Him and Brooklyn walked off, giving Kate one last small smile.

* * *

The next day...

Angel paced around the main area of the office, "I know you guys have been working hard. I mean, you've been cooped up inside a lot." he stammered, as Cordelia sat in an armchair and Doyle on Angel's desk. "And to show my appreciation I was thinking, the night being, you know, young and all – that we could...well, should...go out, you know, for fun."

"Or we can go to a football game." Cordelia voted, just as Brooklyn walked in. She was the traditional cheerleading uniform of Lakewood High, her hair was down with a portion pulled back with a red, white, and black ribbon.

"And you can sit here in the dark." Doyle added. "Alone."

Angel sighed in relief and watched as the others left. Brooklyn hung back, facing Angel, "Guess I'll see ya tomorrow." she gave him a smile and followed Cordelia and Doyle, shutting the office door behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for an update. Anyways thanks to all who reviewed/followed/favorited. I have so many plans for this series and can't wait to share it with ya'll. I'll try to answer any questions or address certain comments (if any) at the end of every chapter.**

 **MakiSakura: I'm glad you're looking forward to where this story will go. Now, sorry Brooklyn won't be getting pregnant with Connor, but he will play an important role in her life once he's born. Once Connor comes into the mix, it'll be an emotional roller-coaster for our new Slayer.**


End file.
